


On The Run

by PinkCloudiness626



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: Most parents are supposed to know this, but it seems they have to be reminded that leaving their child alone for even just a couple of minutes can lead to both unexpected and disastrous situations.
Kudos: 7





	On The Run

"I'll go and pick some pieces from that store across the street. It'll be real quick, so go ahead and pick something while I'm gone."-

"Like what?"-

"It can be anything you want, whatever you choose; I'll buy it. Just don't forget that I'll be back real quick, Okay?"-

"Okay!"-

"See you in a few minutes, Sweetie!"-

"Bye daddy!"-

The little girl waved her hand as she saw her dad walk off the store. Then she turned around and started looking around the shelves.

What should she choose?

She wanted to check some new issues but...

Her dad said she could pick anything...

Anything...

And today it's her birthday...

That's it!

She doesn't have to settle for a simple comic book!

She can pick something even better!

She can pick a graphic novel and her parents can't get mad about it!

The one thing she loves more than comic books are graphic novels!

Is like having lots of comics in just one book!

Like comics for big girls!

And now that she is finally six years old she can have one!

The little brunette smiled from ear to ear and started to wander around the store. Looking at all the covers on her way to the graphic novel section.

Once she was there, she started looking carefully before making a decision.

Let's see...

No way!

The Young Avengers: Family Matters!

It's volume two!

That's the one where Speed joins the team!

And there is only one left!

The little girl reached out to take it, but as soon as she touched the book, she noticed there was another hand grabbing it. She turned around and saw a boy with weird red hair and golden brown eyes, he looked around her age. Just by looking at him, she noticed that he really wanted the book.

They both tried to grab it for themselves, making the book open and having each kid grabbing the opposite side of the cover.

"Hey!"-She yelled before pulling the book in her direction.-"Let go!"-

"No!"-He yelled back and pulled too.-"I saw it first!"-

"But I grabbed it first, so it's mine!"-She answered before pulling again.

"No! It's mine!"-He yelled .-"Mommy said I could get it for behaving on Dad's meeting!"-

"And my Daddy said I could get anything for my birthday!"-She yelled.

"Then pick something else!"-

"You pick something else!"-

"No! It's mine!"-

"Mine!"-

"Mine!"-

"Mine!"-

"Mine!"-

Before they could process it, they ended up falling on the floor, each with half of the book in their hands. They got up quickly and faced the consequences of their little fight.

Instead of getting angry at each other for ripping the book in half, they ended up just sitting on the floor while starring at their half. With just a few minutes, they both had tears on their eyes.

"Is...It's ruined..."-The boy whispered as the tears started to flood his eyes.

"Why?...W-why did you had to pull it?"-She was about to cry too.

"I-I didn't mean to..."-He answered.-"I just wanted to read it..."-

"Me too..."-

"I'm sorry..."-

"I'm sorry too..."-

"What's all this?!"-

Both kids looked up and saw a big man approaching them with a horrified expression on his face.

"You two are in a lot of trouble!"-He yelled in a really threatening tone.

They were really scared and didn't know what to do, so as a first thought; they got up quick and started running.

"Hey!"-The employee yelled.-"Kids! Get back here!"-

After noticing the big scary man was fast and was about to get them, they grew even more scared than before.

"He's gaining at us!"-The little brunette yelled in fear.

"Here!"-The little redhead quickly reached for her hand and changed his direction.

Neither of them realized the man stopped chasing them once they got out of the store, not wanting to risk their precious lives, they kept running around the city as fast as they could. There was lots of people looking at their direction, but since they had so much adrenaline running through them because of their fear of being caught; they barely noticed it.

It appeared that the two small children eventually got tired of running around the city and stopped only to take a very deep breath.

"Did we lost him?"-The little boy asked.

"I-I...I think we did."-She answered between breaths.

Then, they turned their heads to see if the scary man was still after them.

"Uh...We did lost him but...Where are we?"-He asked with a nervous tone of voice.

"I-I don't really know..."-She sounded nervous too.

In just a few seconds, the little girl gasped and nearly cried after realizing something.

"What is it?"-The boy asked as soon as he saw how scared she looked.

"M-my daddy thinks I'm in the store!"-She cried.-"He is gonna go back and not find me! We have to go back!"-

"B-but we can't go back to the store!"-He cried too.

"Why not?!"-The little girl was panicking.

"Because of this!"-

Right after answering, the boy extended his hand and showed her the half of the book they were fighting for just a few minutes ago. The little brunette looked down and noticed she was holding the other half.

Since it looked like she didn't understood what he was referring to, he took the liberty to explain.

"We ripped and stole a book!"-He yelled in panic.-"They are gonna put us in prison!"-

"W-what?!"-She got scared.-"I don't want to go to prison!"-

"That doesn't matter! Don't you remember what happens to a thief in a comic book?!"-He asked.-"They get beat up by the hero and then get locked in prison!"-

"Is that what the scary man wanted to do?!"-She asked in fear, and he nodded.

"He wanted to catch us and turn us to the police!"-He answered, also sounding scared.-"And now he thinks we stole the book! We will get locked up forever!"-

"I-I didn't wanted to steal it!"-She cried.-"I-I want my daddy!"-

"Hey, don't cry."-He put his hand on her shoulder.

The little girl didn't stopped her tears.

"I want to go home!"-She cried.-"I want Mommy and Daddy!"-

"It's gonna be okay."-He assured her.

"No! It's not!"-She cried.-"I don't know where I am! My daddy doesn't know where I am! And I just turned into a thief! This is the worst birthday ever!"-

The little boy decided to hug her until she stopped crying, he felt really bad for this, he didn't mean to ruin her birthday.

Or her life for that matter...

Now that they are both criminals, they have to run before getting locked away in prison!

Wait...Run...

That's it!

"I know what we can do!"-He suddenly yelled and broke his hug.

He noticed how she was trying to stop crying.

"What?"-She asked as she bruised her tears with her arms.

"What thieves always do!"-He said with excitement.-"We will run away!"-

"Run away?"-She asked and he nodded.-"Where?"-

"To Koma Village!"-He answered.-"The cops will never find us there!"-

"What's a Koma Village?"-She tilted her head in confusion.

"My home!"-He answered.-"It's really far away, and it's hidden between some really big mountains! My dad said that only a few people are able to find it!"-

"But how do we get there?"-She asked.

"Easy!"-He laughed.-"We look for my parents and I will ask them to take you with us!"-

"How do you know they will take me with you?"-She sounded worried.

"I know they will! My mommy always tells me to help my friends, and Dad is like the protector of the whole village! He will never turn his back to someone in need."-He explained.

"Really?!"-She asked with a smile.

"Yes!"-He answered before extending his hand.-"So, what do you say? Do you wanna run away with me?"-

The little brunette took his hand without any kind of hesitation.

"Yes!"-She answered.

"Awesome!"-He yelled.-"From now on, we are partners forever! Wait, I forgot to ask! What's your name?"-

"I'm Madoka."-The girl answered.

"That's a nice name!"-He complimented her.-"My name is Gingka!"-

"I like your name too!"-She laughed.-"Let's go Gingka!"-

"Yay! To freedom!"-

"Where the cops will never find us!"-

"Shh! I don't think it's a good idea to yell that!"-

"Oh! Right!"-

* * *

After walking for a good thirty minutes, both kids had pretty much clear that neither of them knew exactly where they were going.

"Uh...Gingka."-Madoka called him.

"Yes?"-The boy turned his head.

"Where was the last place you saw your mommy?"-The little blue-eyed girl asked.

Gingka placed his hand on his chin and tried to remember.

"She said she wanted some ice cream."-He answered.-"Do you know what place she could have gone?"-

Madoka shocked her head.

"What about your dad?"-She asked.

"Well...Dad was going to meet some people at a really big building named WBBA."-He also remembered.-"Do you know where that is?"-

"Not really."-She answered.

"That's weird."-He grew confused.-"I thought you lived here."-

"I do."-She interrupted him.-"But I...I don't really go out so often."-

"Why not?"-Gingka asked.

"Well, I'm homeschooled."-She answered.-"And I really like to be at Daddy's shop."-

"What's homeschooled?"-The little redhead grew curious for that word that apparently, he never heard before.

"It means that I don't go to school."-She answered.-"My mommy teaches me at home."-

"And what's school?"-He asked.

"It's a place where you learn things."-She answered.-"My mommy says that teachers are poopy-heads, so she teaches me at home. She is really smart!"-

"I think I'm homeschooled too!"-Gingka's eyes opened with excitement.

"Really?"-She asked.

"Yeah! Mommy and Dad are always teaching me new stuff!"-He answered.-"And Hokuto always makes me and Hyoma read when we are not battling, he says that reading makes us smarter."-

"You are a blader?!"-She sounded amazed by that statement.

"Yes!"-Gingka answered with pride.

"That's amazing!"-Madoka got really excited.-"I never met a real blader before!"-

"You are not a blader?"-The redhead sounded confused.

"No."-She answered.-"But I really love beyblade! My daddy is teaching me how to fix beys! With his help, I'm gonna be the best bey-mechanic ever!"-

"A real mechanic?! That's awesome!"-He was impressed by that.-"Hey! Can you check my bey?"-

"Sure!"-

Gingka took off his backpack and started looking for his beyblade but there was no luck in his search.

"Is not here."-He frowned before opening his eyes in realization.-"Oh man! My mommy took it!"-

"Why?"-Madoka asked.

"Because she wanted me to behave."-He sighted.-"She must have taken it when I fell asleep at the train. Oh well."-

"You are not mad?"-She asked.-"My mommy doesn't use her beyblade anymore, but she gets starts yelling if she can't find it."-

"I don't care about that bey."-He explained.-"Is just the one I use until I'm ready for Pegasus!"-

"Pegasus?"-

"My dad's bey! Pegasus is really powerful and so amazing!"-He screamed with excitement.-"Dad said that his dad gave it to him, and one day he will give it to me!"-

"Wow! Really?!"-She started sharing his excitement.

"You bet! I'm gonna get really strong, and one day Pegasus and I will be unstoppable!"-He lifted one arm and pointed to the sky.-"I'll travel around the world and battle all kinds of people and make all kinds of friends!"-

"That's so amazing!"-She was beaming with joy.-"Can I go with you?!"-

"Yeah! We will be a team!"-He nodded.-"The best blader and the best mechanic in the world!"-

"Yeah!"-She joined.-"But first we have to find your mommy."-

"You are right!"-He agreed.-"We need to concentrate!"-

"Yes! Time to get serious!"-

"Yeah!"-

"Hey! Look, Beypark it's over there! There are a lot of people battling!"-

"Awesome! I wanna see!"-

"Let's go!"-

* * *

The little runaways deviated from their plan to go see all the people playing beyblade at Beypark. They looked beyond excited, there was one purple haired boy fighting with two other kids at the same time, and his red beyblade pushed his opponents against the wall! They never saw anything even close to that in real life.

However, before making their way to see more kids playing; they witnessed something that made their little feet stop on their tracks.

Two big kids had a little boy cornered, they were holding a yellow beyblade in the air while the crying boy tried to jump to get it. They didn't needed to say anything and quickly rushed to help the little kid.

"Hey!"- Gingka yelled. Attracting the attention of the two bullies.-"Give him his bey back!"-

"What if I don't want to?"-One of the bullies asked.

"I said: give it back!"-

"Get lost!"-

Right after yelling at him, the kid pushed Gingka and made him fall on his butt, and as soon as he fell; they started laughing at him.

Gingka just stood there, he didn't know what to do. He didn't had his bey, and his dad wasn't there, his dad fights bears and he just got pushed by some dumb kid!

The bullies started laughing harder as soon as Gingka's eyes started looking watery. And for being busy with the laughter, they didn't noticed how Madoka had just kicked one of them.

"Hey!"-The kid yelled in anger.

"He said to give it back!"-The little brunette yelled.

"Oh bite me, Pigtails!"-The boy pulled one of her pigtails as soon as he insulted her.

He wasn't expecting the girl to actually bite his hand right after he pulled her hair.

His friend couldn't react thou, because right after biting him; the girl hit them both in the face with her half of the graphic novels, which hadn't abandoned her hand at any moment.

That hit knocked the boys and she quickly grabbed the beyblade from the guy's hand.

Then she turned to the little green haired boy.

"Here."-

The kid had stop crying and took his beloved beyblade with a smile.

"Are you okay Gingka?"-She offered her hand to her friend.

"Yeah."-The boy took it and got back up.-"That was awesome! How did you do it?!"-

"My mommy always says books are the most powerful weapon ever!"-Madoka answered with a giggle.-"Even if it's half of it."-

The little red head started giggling as well and approached at the knocked bullies on the floor.

"You are not so scary now, huh?"-Gingka asked before blowing a raspberry at one of the guys.-"I bet you won't mess with oth-Oh! What's this?"-

He grabbed a pair of yellow googles that fell on the floor, they probably belonged to one of these guys. He decided he liked them, but they were too big to fit his face, and his putting on his hair was impossible.

So, he decided instead to put them on Madoka's head.

"There!"-He laughed with pride.-"They look better on you!"-

"Uh?"-The little brunette touched the big spectacles resting on top of her head.-"Why are you giving me this?"-

"Because you just beat two meanies!"-Gingka answered with a laugh.-"Besides it's your birthday!"-

The girl looked apprehensive for a second, but what the heck?

They already committed a crime, who cares about some guy's googles?

Madoka was about to thank her friend for the new googles, but something took her breath away.

"G-gingka..."-She patted the redhead boy on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw what scared his friend.

Gingka grew nervous two.

There was a cop right outside Beypark, and he was leaving small papers on people's cars! Those must be wanted posters about them!

They have to run!

"We need to get out of here!"-Gingka yelled in fear.

"How?!"-Madoka asked.-"If we go through the door, the cop will see us!"-

The little green haired boy noticed how scared they looked, so he decided to help them. He tugged Gingka's hand and as soon as the red head paid attention to him, he pointed to a door that was all the way back of this place.

As soon as they noticed what the little boy wanted to say, they smiled.

"Thanks!"-

After thanking the little boy, they ran as fast as their little legs allowed them while the little green haired boy waved his hand as he watched them leave.

Their escape took them to a nearby river, they didn't planned to stop there, but Gingka got excited as soon as he saw a hill of grass besides the river, he couldn't help himself and rolled over the grass only for him to end up falling into the river.

Madoka couldn't understand why would Gingka throw himself into a river and laugh like just did the most fun thing in the world. She just went down with extreme care and approached to her wet, laughing friend.

"Why did you do that?"-The little brunette asked with confusion.

"It looked like fun!"-Her friend laughed.-"Come on!"-

The girl shocked her head.

"I'm good."-She answered before taking off her shoes and just put her feet into the water.-"I'm so tired."-

"Me too."-Gingka said as he got out of the river and sat beside his friend.-"I'm also hungry."-

As if it was an answer, Madoka's stomach made a growling sound. She turned red with embarrassment because it made Gingka laugh at her.

"I'm hungry too."-She commented.

"Next time I'm on the run, I'll bring food."-The little boy joked.

"Next time?"-The girl asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!"-He laughed.-"We are wanted criminals! We've got nothing to lose!"-

"Oooh! Maybe we can become supervillains!"-She joked.

"Yeah!"-He agreed.-"I'll be a dark and edgy villain! And you can be my sidekick!"-

"No!"-She laughed.-"You'll be my sidekick!"-

"No!"-He slightly pushed her.-"You!"-

"No!"-She pushed him too.-"You!"-

Gingka was about to push her again, but he froze as soon as he noticed how Madoka's eyes were wide open and had some tears on them.

"What's wrong?"-He asked with concern.-"Did I hit you too hard?"-

The little brunette shock her head.

"I just realized..."-She sniffed before continuing.-"I'll never see my mommy and my daddy ever again..."-

"Sure you will."-Gingka put his hand on her shoulder and tried to console her.

"But how?!"-Madoka asked.-"If we have to run away from the cops all the time, I can't come back home. They will find out that I'm a criminal and get really sad!"-

"Oh man...My parents will get sad too when they find out what I did!"-The little redhead realized.-"I don't think we can't hide at Koma Village! What are we gonna do?! Where will we go?!"-He started to panic.

"Anywhere!"-This time she tried to comfort him.-"We can always get on a train and live on the road! Or maybe we can hide on a circus! I read about that in a book once!"-

"A circus?"-The boy asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! I can become a magician!"-She yelled with excitement.

"And I can become one of those guys who jump really high!"-He joined to her little fantasy.

"A trapeze artist?"-

"Yeah that!"-

They both started giggling for a brief moment.

"You know what?"-Madoka asked and saw her friend looking at her.-"I never imagined that I've become a wanted criminal on my birthday...But I'm glad that at least I'm not alone."-

That final sentence made Gingka give her a sheepish smile.

"And it was all because we wanted to read the same book."-He commented.

"Yeah...You know, since we became thieves because of this graphic novel; We should at least read it."-She put her half of the book on her lap.

"You are right."-The boy looked at his half of the book.-"I think I can glue it with some gum."-

"Ewww! That's gross!"-Madoka giggled.

"It's not gross!"-Gingka complained.-"Gum fixes everything! Once, I accidentally broke a portrait at Hyoma's house, and we didn't know how to fix it. So, we just put some gum on the picture and it still on the wall today!"-

"Are we gonna read the book?"-The little girl asked with a little bit of annoyance.

"Okay!"-He answered.

After that, they got their feet out of the river and sat on the grass to read together.

"Hawkeye is the best!"-Gingka suddenly commented without stopping his reading.-"She's the best new Avenger!"-

"Yes, but I wonder what happened to the other Hawkeye."-Madoka answered.

"Maybe he is on a secret super mission to save the world."-The little redhead boy just shrugged, completely unaware of the fact of one of his favorite superheroes being accidentally murdered by another one of his favorite superheroes.-"But it doesn't matter because Kate is the best!"-

"Wiccan is my favorite."-This time Madoka commented.-"He is so nice, his boyfriend is adorable, he loves comic books, and his magic is so awesome!"-

"He is so powerful he doesn't needs spells!"-Gingka joined.

"I want him to be the next Doctor Strange!"-Madoka giggled.

"I think he is a lot more like the Scarlet Witch."-The boy pointed.

"I don't see it."-The girl tilted her head.-"But I noticed that he looks a lot like Speed."-

"When is he coming?"-The boy asked with some impatience.

"I'm sure he appears in my half of the book."-The little brunette answered.-"I want to know why he joined the team!"-

And so, the kids continued their reading. Giggling, pointing things they thought were either great or dumb, making comments to make the other laugh. Sharing this moment made them forget completely about their worries about getting caught from their 'felony'.

However, they couldn't beat the clock, and they fell asleep eventually.

A few minutes later, two figures coming from opposite sides were running and looking around the river. Though they were completely different, they both shared the same gaze of worry turned into relief once they noticed the two sleeping children resting on the grass.

Without any sort of doubt, they quickly approached to the kids.

The man with brown hair picked the little girl and hugged her tightly while repeating how worried he was about her. Oddly enough, this didn't wake her up.

Before even considering leaving, he turned around and looked at the pink haired woman that was hugging the little red haired boy.

"I am so sorry for this."-The man apologized.-"This is my fault, I left my daughter alone and she doesn't even know how to get herself anywhere in this city."-

"Don't worry about that!"-The woman tried to stop him from apologizing.-"I left my son alone too, and I should have known he would eventually wander off, he does it all the time!"-

That made them both laugh nervously before saying goodbye and continue with their respective ways.

* * *

Madoka slowly opened her eyes and quickly noticed her father's face right in front of her.

"Daddy!"-She cried as she hugged the man tightly.-"I missed you so much!"-

"I missed you too, sweetie."-He giggled.-"You shouldn't ran off like that."-

"I had to! I ripped a book and accidentally stole it! I didn't wanted to go to jail!"-The little girl cried louder, then she separated her face from her father's shoulder and looked around.-"Wait, where is Gingka?! Did the cops took him?!"-

"What? N-"-

"Daddy, I swear it was not his fault! It was me the one who didn't wanted to let go! It was my fault!"-She apologized repeatedly.-"I don't want Gingka to be in prison!"-

"Madoka calm down!"-He panicked.-"Sweetie, your friend it's okay! His mother took him home and I paid for that graphic novel you ripped. It's all good."-

"So, I'm not going to prison?"-She asked as she tried to stop her crying.

"Of course not!"-Her father laughed.-"Where did you get that idea?"-

"But I committed a crime! And the heroes always put the thieves in prison!"-

"Yeah, but what happened was just an accident."-He interrupted her.-"You were reckless, but you didn't had evil intentions. You are not going to prison. Okay?"-

The little brunette nodded.

"One more thing, Madoka."-

"Yeah?"-

"Please don't tell your mother what happened."-

"Why?"-

"Because...She will get really scary. If she ask, just tell her I took you to see people playing beyblade and that we got distracted."-

"Okay!"-

Meanwhile, Gingka had also woken up and received a really long explanation from his mother about why he wasn't going to get locked up in jail. After being told why a kid couldn't get imprisoned for stealing a comic book, the little redhead had one question left.

"So, Madoka already left with her dad?"-He asked and his mother, and she nodded.-"But I didn't get to say goodbye."-

"I'm sorry, Baby."-The woman noticed how sad her son looked.-"Your father must be waiting for us on the train station, and I'm sure your friend also has to go home."-

After answering, she noticed how her son was about to cry.

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure you'll see your friend again."-She hugged him tightly.

"Really?"-He asked.

"Yes, it doesn't matter if you are not together. You are friends and someday, you'll see each other again. And, who knows? Maybe that day will be the start of the greatest adventure of your life."-

"Yeah!"-The little redhead giggled.

With that, they continued with their way.

"Gingka, I need you to do me a favor."-The pink haired woman spoke up.

"Uh?"-Gingka looked up.

"I need you to not tell anything about this to your father."-She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Why?"-

"Because, he won't let me live this down."-She sighed.-"You may not know it, but sometimes; he still teases me by bringing up that time I got distracted and let you wander off on the Green Hades, which resulted on you hurting your nose when you were a baby."-

"Uh?"-

"I'll explain it to you when you are older, but please; don't tell your dad about this."-

"Okay"-

* * *

~Ten Years Later~

This sucks.

He was trying to be optimistic about this.

But it really sucks.

He thought maybe, he should trust his dad's judgement.

But it still sucks!

Why did this had to happen?!

Years and years of training to become the strongest blader who ever lived, countless travels to meet new rivals and friends, tons of secrets about this freaking world revealed to him through beyblade.

Heck! Saving the world three times!

And for what?!

Two weeks after recuperating from that massively dangerous battle to have your father making you sitting down just to tell you: You will be starting school tomorrow?!

Are you kidding?!

This is stupid! This whole thing is stupid!

The uniform is ridiculously tight, the tie is going to kill him at the end of the day, everyone in this place (Except for his friends, of course) is either a big jerk or shallow prick, and the worst of all:

BEYBLADE IS NOT ALLOWED IN THE ENTIRE FACILITY!

"Gee, thanks a lot, Dad!"-The redhead slammed his locker's door and crossed his arms.

"Rough day?"-

Gingka turned around and saw his best friend, Madoka, approaching to him with a 'Why so sad?' smile.

"I don't know how you make it through the day without throwing yourself out of the window."-He mumbled with a very grumpy tone.

"I told your dad this place was horrible."-She sighed.

"Does your dad hate you or something?"-He asked.-"Why did he sent you here?"-

"His friends told him how challenging this school was to all the students."-The brunette answered.-"The only challenge here is to understand why every single teacher is a moron."-

"I want to leave!"-He complained, to make it more dramatic; he put his head on his friend's shoulder.-"I'll die if I have stay for one more hour."-

"We only have one class left, can't you stop being dramatic?"-She heard him whine again, and patted him on the head.-"You know, for being the great hero who beat the god of destruction, you are being a big baby right now."-She giggled.

"At least fighting the god of destruction was fun."-He complained.-"I'm gonna die of boredom here!"-

"Well...I may know how to fix that."-Madoka made a funny voice.

Gingka stopped his drama and looked at her with curiosity.

"Listen."-She whispered.-"Under the stage at the auditorium, there is some kind of basement with an unlocked door that leads out of the school."-

"Are you suggesting to..."-He looked to see if anyone was near them.-"Run away?"-

"Since I'm dying of boredom too, the science teacher is only put us to read while she sleeps all class, and Beypark is not that far from here...Yes, I'm suggesting that."-She giggled while nodding.

"I never thought I would live to see the day you would start to break the rules."-He laughed.

"Only because I hate this school too."-She clarified.-"So...What do you say? Do you want to run away with me?"-She walked up to him and offered her hand

Something about the way his friend said that sentence made him feel completely astonished.

"Yes!"-

And...The end!

Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought for a while of putting some of my fanfics in here! these are stuff I have written in the past few years!


End file.
